theloudhousefandomcom_id-20200216-history
Royal Woods Elementary School
Royal Woods Elementary School adalah sekolah yang berlokasi di Royal Woods. Ini adalah sekolah tempat Lincoln, Clyde, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa (paling tidak sebelum episode "Making the Grade"), dan murid-murid lain pergi. Ini pertama kali muncul di episode "Selalu Ikut Campur", dan sejak itu, ia telah membuat beberapa penampilan lainnya. Anggota sekolah Murid Saat Ini *Lincoln Loud (Kelas lima) *Lucy Loud *Lana Loud (Kelas satu) *Lola Loud (Kelas satu, ketika itu bukan musim kontes) *Lisa Loud ("Making the Grade" dan seterusnya, Anak TK) *Clyde McBride (Kelas lima) *Gadis Tanpa Nama (dari "Making the Case", Kelas lima) *Cristina (Kelas lima) *Teman Sekelas Perempuan Tanpa Nama (dari "The Green House", Kelas lima) *Girl Jordan (Kelas lima) *Chandler McCann (Kelas lima) *Boy Jordan (dari "The Waiting Game", Kelas lima) *Papa Wheelie (Kelas lima) *Flat Tire (Kelas lima) *Rusty Spokes (Kelas lima) *Mollie (Kelas lima) *Joy (Kelas lima) *Kat (Kelas lima) *Zach Gurdle (Kelas lima) *Liam (Kelas lima) *Pacar Liam (dari "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru", Kelas lima) *Artie Dombrowski (Kelas lima) *Andrew (Kelas lima) *Sadie (Kelas lima) *Rocky Spokes *Penelope (Kelas lima) *Haiku (Kelas lima) *Winston (Kelas lima) *David (Anak TK) *Chad (Kelas lima) *Lance (Kelas lima) *Trent (Kelas lima) *Wyatt (disebutkan di "Pulp Friction") *Mac (disebutkan di "A Fridge Too Far") *Chaz (disebutkan di "A Fridge Too Far") *Teman sekelas Lincoln (Kelas lima) *Renee (Kelas lima) *Bluebell Brunette (Kelas lima) *Darcy Helmandollar (Anak TK) *Petey Wimple (Anak TK) *Charlotte Yang (Anak TK) *Adik Perempuan Liam (Anak TK) *Dylan Cornheiser (disebutkan di "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru", Anak TK) *Gabby (Kelas lima) *Stella (Kelas lima) *Richie (Kelas lima) *Sasha *Amir Mantan Murid *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Luan Loud *Lynn Loud *Bobby Santiago *Ronnie Anne Santiago (Kelas lima) *Marty Malach (dari "Out of the Picture", disebutkan dan dilupakan) *Carol Pingrey *Wilbur T. Huggins Staf *Pengawas Chen (pengawas) *Wilbur T. Huggins (kepala sekolah) *Cheryl (sekretaris kepala sekolah) *Agnes Johnson (guru kelas lima/guru Lincoln dan Clyde) *Pelatih Pacowski (guru pendidikan jasmani/guru buku tahunan) *Ms. DiMartino (pengganti Bu Johnson dan Pelatih Pacowski) *Ms. Shrinivas (guru TK/guru Lisa) *Suster Patti (perawat sekolah) *Norm (petugas kebersihan sekolah) *Guru Laki-laki Tanpa Nama (disebutkan di "Rita Her Rights"; guru kelas satu/guru Lola) *Wanita makan siang tanpa nama (terlihat di "Absent Minded") Klub *Student Council *Chess Club *Morticians Club *Math Club *Young Zoologists *Athletic Club *Stage Band *Drama Club *Tech Club *Ghost Hunting Club Penampilan Episode Musim 1 *"Selalu Ikut Campur" *"Membuat Masalah" *"Proyek Keluarga Loud" *"The Green House" *"Along Came a Sister" *"Save the Date" *"Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru" *"The Waiting Game" *"Dance, Dance Resolution" *"Study Muffin" Musim 2 *"Intern for the Worse" *"Back in Black" *"Making the Grade" *"Frog Wild" *"Shell Shock" *"Pulp Friction" *"Out of the Picture" *"Back Out There" *"L is for Love" *"Friend or Faux?" Musim 3 *"A Fridge Too Far" *"Fandom Pains" *"Rita Her Rights" *"Teachers' Union" *"Pasture Bedtime" *"Gown and Out" *"What Wood Lincoln Do?" *"Absent Minded" *"Be Stella My Heart" *"Jeers for Fears" *"Predict Ability" *"The Write Stuff" *"Antiqued Off" Galeri Trivia * Untuk sebagian besar serial, nama sekolah tidak pernah disebutkan. Dalam episode "Out of the Picture", Liam mengungkapkan bahwa nama sekolah itu adalah Royal Woods Elementary. * Sungguh aneh bahwa sekolah ini hanya naik dari kelas K-5, bukannya kelas K-6 seperti sekolah dasar yang normal, karena kelas 6 berada di Royal Woods Middle School (yang seharusnya hanya kelas 7-8), untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui. * Sejauh ini, keluarga Loud yang terlihat di sekolah adalah Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, dan Lisa. * Sejauh ini, hanya ruang kelas dan teman sekelas Lincoln dan Lisa yang terlihat. * Untuk beberapa alasan, bendera tidak bergerak, dan memiliki lebih sedikit bintang dan garis-garis. ** Bendera tidak bergerak bisa menjadi panggilan balik ke komik surat kabar, di mana hal-hal tertentu, seperti bendera, tidak bergerak. * Selama beberapa penampilan pertama sekolah, bagian depan sekolah tidak ditampilkan. * Seperti diungkapkan di episode "No Place Like Homeschool", Lola dididik di rumah selama musim kontes. * Sangat mungkin bahwa anak-anak yang lebih muda mendapatkan pembebasan lebih awal daripada anak-anak yang lebih tua karena dalam beberapa episode ketika Lincoln berjalan pulang, Lucy, Lana, Lola, dan Lisa tidak terlihat berjalan bersamanya dan sudah pulang ketika Lincoln pulang. ** Namun, dalam beberapa episode lainnya, mereka masih berjalan pulang bersamanya bersama dengan para saudari lainnya. * Sekolah ini mungkin dekat dengan Rumah Loud karena Lincoln berjalan dari sekolah ke rumahnya. * Dalam episode "What Wood Lincoln Do?", terungkap bahwa sekolah memiliki ruang kelas toko kayu. * Terungkap dalam episode "Absent Minded" bahwa pada bulan April 2012, toilet di kamar mandi anak laki-laki meledak, mengakibatkan banjir sehingga sekolah harus ditutup untuk sisa hari itu. Selain itu, itu juga menyebabkan Norm mengambil cuti. ** Juga terungkap sekolah telah dibuka setidaknya sejak 1942, karena salah satu catatan siswa di kantor kepala sekolah diberi label "Kelas '42". en:Royal Woods Elementary School es:Escuela ms:Royal Woods Elementary School ru:Школа tl:Royal Woods Elementary School zh:皇家树林小学 Kategori:Lokasi Kategori:Sekolah